Through a Meadow Darkly (Work in Progress Title)
by Grey154
Summary: In the near Future Nuclear War Drives humanity to near extinction, forcing those who remain to rest into suspended animation until the earth is considered habitable again. Due to a malfunction, 21 year old Space Marine David Willer finds himself alone trapped in a foreign land without civilization, inhabited by creatures that bear a strong resemblance to TV characters of his youth
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yeah I'm just writing stuff on my mind just to make sure they don't get forgotten. I accept at this point that my Fanfiction account is essentially a giant vault that will be filled with half done stories. As far as this particular story goes, well it's seasonally out of date that much I will admit. Ideally I probably should have posted this on Halloween, but sometimes inspiration comes to me at the weirdest of times. I guess you can call this a Nightmare before Christmas story if you want.

This Story is loosely based off of the Fan Game Slendertubbies III, My view, considering it's one of those Creepypasta/EXE parody type games I got to say it's not bad. If nothing else the Soundtrack is amazing, like seriously I could totally imagine it being played on a game like Doom.

Disclaimer: I don't own these technicolor abominations

David opened his eyes and let out a moan. Frankly he had no idea just how long he had been in hibernation. The commander had not given any particular allotted amount of time. He simply said that the chambers would open up when the Polynomic Biomechanical System when deem it safe for humans to return to the surface. David looked down at his clock to check to see just how long he slept.

"Gidget pull up time logs THX-1138..."

No response.

"Gidget do you copy?"

Still nothing.

David looked down at his communicator, if Gidgit wouldn't respond, it meant that he'd have to open the logs manually unfortunately it looked like his communicator wasn't working. The young man wobbled as he slowly stepped back to his feet. Clearly being in suspended animation had caused a little wobbliness in the legs. Nothing a good walk wouldn't fix in a jiffy.

David turned on the computer and put in his Credentials, this was one of the few times he had to be incredibly thankful for nuclear power. It was thanks to the fusion core that the terminal was still capable of working. Supposedly the thing had a near infinite core life of frankly however he wasn't willing to test that. After all worst case scenario is he had been a sleep for a few centuries at mos...

David's eyes widened as he looked at the time log. If the records were recorded correctly, then there was an error within the hibernation pod and the Suspended animation process lasted much much longer than it was supposed to. If the readings were true, he had been asleep for over 5000 years.

"No,"

David frantically ran to the door and attempted to unlock the hatch. It seemed like the keypad was malfunctioning, as it simply flicked and let out static. Stupid machines one more reason not to trust them.

Fortunately he made sure that the footlocker next to his pod was unlockable and all of his weapons and equipment were still inside. With a squeeze of a trigger, a plasma blot shattered the pad forcing the door to open. He thought maybe on the other side there would be some semblance of Civilization some semblance of humanity, but all hope was in vain.

As he reached the steps of the outdoors, he was surrounded by little more than a massive meadow filled with natural Flora and fauna, as beautiful as it would have been, David found himself collapse to his knees. There was not a sign of human presence anywhere.

"I Slept too long!" His scream echoed across the sky.

David violently started to shake, David Anton Willer, the last human on earth without so much as an idea of where he truly was. He looked at his pistol. One single pull of the trigger and that could be the end of it. He'd save himself the misery of isolation and insanity, and the world could go on undisturbed without the last human bothering it...no, no he couldn't go through with it. One he didn't know if he truly was the last human on earth. He was simply on one part of the globe. If his pod malfunctioned then it would not be out of the question for other pods to have done so as well...maybe there was another pod out there still in isolation. Besides, even if he was the last human on earth, how could said last human think about looking God in the eye and say he chose to live his life by falling on the sword?

No he wasn't going to go down like that. If he was the last human, then let his life be the last human life lived. With that he got back up and dusted himself off. His Footlocker didn't have much. Some clothes, a couple of weeks of field rations, and about a year and a half's worth of Ammo, figured that his superiors would worry about him being properly armed before anything else.

Still he had enough to survive for a significant of time at least. Besides, basic survival was part of his training after all.

The Pod enclave would serve as a better shelter than anything he could create from scratch so he was good there. Which meant the primary concern at this point was food and water. With a click of a button a large holographic birds Eye view of the ground popped up in front of him. Good the map feature worked at least. Even better news was that according to the map the closest source of Water appeared to be in a river about a 20 minute walk from his location.

Grabbing his gun and a few jugs, David set out to the river. In truth it was kind of amazing just how green everything was it seemed, lush and full of life. The earth itself looked to be a lush oasis with various birds and amphibians. .

Even the river seemed to have a crystal clear like quality to it. Whatever Catastrophe that might have occurred to cause the wipe out of civilization, nature seemed to have bounced back from it, on the surface at least.

David scanned the water in search of any radioactive fallout or brain-eating microbes. None showed on the scanner. Good, that meant the water was safe for human consumption. As he started to fill the jugs however, he found himself startled by what sounded like the snapping of a tree branch.

Almost instinctively, David reached for his gun.

"Who's there?" he called out. "Come out come out wherever you are.

A stifled high pitch giggle...or at least that's what he thought he heard, erupted from behind a tree. David couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. The giggle-like noise sounded nearly human, but something about it also seemed just the tad bit off.

Armed with his shotgun David Tiptoed Closer, and closer each step he too seemed to cause whatever was behind the tree to giggle more and more. David stood inches from the tree ready to turn the corner when all of the sudden something jumped out from behind with a loud "BOO!"

David let out a yelp as he felt himself tumble backwards into the river, the culprit whoever he or she was had proceeded to evolve from giggling to straight up laughing hysterically.

"Very Funny..." David grumbled softly "Look whoever you are you really should know better than to scare...people...like...that?"

John's eyes widened as he saw what stood head before him. It was a bipedal humanoid in shape probably about 6ft 9 in height. While it may have stood like a human, it had bright yellow fur, large flipper like hands and a face that seemed to be a weird hybrid mix between a human and a bear. What was even more bizarre was the fact that it had a square mirror like patch on its belly, and a large antenna like object on its head. He recognized what it was almost on sight as for better or worse it had been a remembered creature of his youth. But he never dreamed he'd see such a creature here in this time period standing in front of him.

"...A teletubby?"

A/N:: Whelp here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think of it so far. If you think I'm being crazy with Laa-laa's height, I'm not seriously look up the heights of the tubbies and you'll find that they are absolutely huge. Po is 6ft 6 in and she is the shortest of the group The tallest is Tinky Winky and he stands at freaking 10ft tall. Not even joking. Even at 6ft 2 in, David is practically in a land of giants


	2. Chapter 2

David was not sure exactly how to react to this...thing that was in front of him. Either his time in Suspended animation was causing David to hallucinate objects and creatures based on memories of his youth, someone on planet earth was a physic and had managed to predict the evolutionary tree that would become the teletubby, a mad scientist kids show fanatic had way too much time on his hands. Either way he found himself stunned and in a crouched position as the bright yellow Teletubby just continued giggling and smiling at him.

'uh, Hi little...guy?"

"Noooooo." the creature said in a drawn out playful tone.

"Ok, girl then. um, What's your name?"

"laa-laa!" the creature said with a gleeful screech.

"Laa-laa?" David asked

"Laa-Laa! Laa-Laa! Laa-Laa!"

Laa-Laa as she called herself proceeded to sing her name in a loud voice over and over again practically skipping and dancing around as she did so. David didn't know why but he couldn't help but chuckle slighty. He had lived in a war torn wastelands of Arizona for most of his life...and to see something so playful so...carefree. It softened him a little.

Still it seemed odd. David couldn't help but wonder if this Laa-laa was in fact the very Laa-laa from the TV show, but that couldn't have been right. By all accounts that show was thousands of years old at this point.

really though those questions weren't exactly high priority at this point and as it was, David found himself too distracted by Laa-Laa's energy.

"Well you're a playful little thing aren't you?"

Laa-laa proceeded to bob her head up and down as if confirming his statement, but then suddenly she stopped and began waving her hand behind her.

"Frowlo Bee!" She squealed

"Frowlo Bee?" David asked.

"Frowlo Bee!" she squealed again.

David bit his lip as he tried to comprehend what exactly she was trying to tell him

"Frowlo...Bee...Frow...Wait...Fo...Follow...Follow Bee...Follow ME...Wait you want me to follow you?"

Laa-Laa began to bob her head and jump excitingly shouting one last "Frowlo Bee!" before running toward the open Meadow. David followed in pursuit despite Laa-Laa's frankly large Stature, she moved inhumanly fast. in fact, it looked almost looking as if she were somehow running in fast forward.

"Ok, I'm following I'm following. Slow Down Jeez."

As he Ran in an effort to keep up with Laa-Laa, a question came to his mind. Just what in the heck was he doing? Here he was in the middle of a strange world in a strange point of earths history, No human civilization in sight possibly, if not probably the last human on earth and rather than surviving being his primary concern above all else, he's instead chasing an alien creature through a vast meadow to an unknown location. Was he Insane? Yes, Probably so.

After what seemed like a good hour or so walk Laa-Laa had finally managed to stop. David couldn't help but pant. He had been conditioned to be able to take long time consuming hikes without a need for a lot of food or rest, but this sprint to wherever Laa-laa was trying to take him seemed to have pushed him to his limit. Either his time in suspension caused him to atrophy more than he originally thought, or Laa-Laa was just that fast.

"Alright...Pant...you little roadrunner...pant pant...just where...are you taking me?"

Laa-Laa pointed to a dome like structure before clapping her hands err, flippers excitedly.

"What the Strange new person hadn't quite realized was that Laa-Laa wanted him to meet her other friends."

David jumped as the loud booming voice broke through the air.

"What the...?'

'Teletubbies love making new friends."

David looked at Laa-Laa who didn't seem to notice the strange disembodied voice.

"You hear that too right?"

Laa-Laa seemed to have just shrugged it off and continued pointing back at the dome building. David found his interest peaked once he saw the structure. Oddly enough it looked like one of those hobbit holes that Tolkien so carefully described in his Lord of the Rings books.

"Did The Institute ship me to New Zealand while I was under stasis? Last he remembered, he was transferred from Dayton Tennessee to an institute bunker deep in the fields of Scotland. That being said, it wouldn't be impossible to transport the pods from one base to another so long as the internal backup systems were running...and unless he was having a near death hallucination, something must have been working on account of the fact that he was alive and well.

"Come here!" Laa-Laa shouted.

David followed the creature inside. The door opened with a loud hiss. David's eyes couldn't help but widen, This was an Institute building, the layout was the same as the base had had been a part of back in the states. This must have been the main base his stasis chamber was assigned to. Just how Laa-Laa managed to stumble across was anyone's guess.

David began to look at the facility with wide eyed wonder, it wasn't that this was new to him. He had been in an Institute facility several times before throughout his career. It was the fact that this thing had managed to stay in near perfect condition after 5000 years that was so fascinating to him. A low bubbling noise suddenly echoed throughout the room. David turned around to see a large metal tube like pipe rise from ground. A female voice suddenly began to shout.

"Roll call. roll call roll call roll call"

The Walls suddenly began to rumble and vibrate, as if something was going down some kind of slide. In truth, this wasn't far off. Just as the disembodied voice foretold, Laa-Laa did indeed have a few friends she wanted to introduce David to.

"TINKY-WINKY!"

"DISPY!"

"POE!"

David jumped backwards as each of the tubby's landed on their feet. It took a minute for David to realize these weren't just creatures that strongly resembled the characters from the TV show. These were in fact the main four from the show itself.

"Mother pearl, fire on the poopdeck." David mumbled to himself. All sorts of questions Eurpted from the marine's mind and absolutely Zero of them had answers.

Was the teletubby show not a show but in fact a glimpse into the far distant future? If it was then how did images of the future end up being shown in the past. How was PBS able to make a TV show out of it? Did anyone know the true nature of this so called show? Did anyone ever realize this was in fact not just a kid show but in fact a nature documentary that dealt with a very familiar yet completely alien evolutionary chain of life.

The questions were many indeed.


End file.
